Jason Freeman and the Human Promethean War
by Scorppio500
Summary: Jason is awoken in his home on Earth to a new war. He must fight to save everything or all is lost.
1. Jason is swept back into the thick of it

Jason Freeman and the Human-Promethean War

Jason is a Spartan II, one of the mere handfuls that survived the fall of Reach, Jason's home planet. This is his story on how a retired major of the UNSC Spartan II's gets whipped back up into the thick of it.

Name: Jason Freeman, S-357

Age: 37 years old

Race: Reachling/Russian

Physique: 7'2'', 453 lbs.

Rank: Major

Call sign: JETFIRE

Mission: Save humanity…at whatever the cost.

Chapter one; Jason is swept back into it. Location: Earth, United States, Nevada, Las Vegas. January 5, 2557, 0300 hours

Kyle, Jason's brother, runs into Jason's bedroom of his apartment to wake Jason up. Kyle is breathing heavily. Someone was standing behind him. "Jason.., someone wants to talk to you." Kyle stammers, his strong Russian accent clinging to his words. "Who the hell wants to talk to me this early in the damn morning Kyle?" Jason says sleepily. The woman behind Kyle begins to speak. "You are Jason Romanov Ignatius Freeman, Spartan 357 are you not?" the woman said. Jason is immediately awake at hearing his name and his Spartan number being used in the same sentence. "Yes, I am he, ma'am" Jason says in his deep booming voice, "What is your name ma'am?" Jason asked. "My name is Halsey. I and my team of recruiters have been watching you. We know of your past services on Requiem and Reach. You are being called out of retirement, Major Freeman. Suit up. A warthog is waiting outside for you." Without another word, she left.

Jason immediately goes to the armory he built in his apartment building's basement. He opens the steel doors to reveal a slightly narrow room. On one side are armor pods each containing his and his brother's armor sets, and on the other side, are their service weapons. Jason goes over to his best armor set and releases it. This set contains an ODST helmet with a silver visor, ODST shoulder pauldrons, Collar/Grenadier chest plate, GUNGIR knee guards, a tactical TACPAD on his left arm, and a modified shield generator. This armor set is colored black and blue for his old squad "The Bruisers". After he suits up, he grabs his weapons. He grabs an M16A4 assault rifle he modified to fire standard assault rifle rounds, equpped with an EOTech sight, and a Masterkey underbarrel shot gun. He equips a Desert Eagle as his sidearm, and a seven inch long battle knife as his melee weapon, and goes back upstairs to meet his ride. "Took ya' long enough!" a marine said. Jason gets in the hog without a word.

When Jason arrives at the base in Area 51, he is greeted again by Halsey. "Good evening Major Freeman," she says trying her hardest to keep her tone even. Even Halsey is afraid of Jason. Jason responds saying "Good evening, Doctor. Lets' get this over with. What's the mission?" "Let me take you to the briefing room first, Major" was the response. In the briefing room, holograms of different commanders and generals were projected around a table. At the sight of Jason, they saluted which is odd because most of them outrank Jason. 'That's new' Jason thought. Immediately, Cpt. Lasky of the UNSC _Infinity_ speaks. "We have detected that the Prometheans have returned. They just gave us a hell of an entrance by taking Haumea, and are already shooting up Besdilore. We need you to join the resistance there and help put a stop to the invaders." Jason says immediately, "Who is on that planet, Captain Lasky? I must know this. Are they Spartan? Marine?" Lasky responds, "Both, Major. Halsey, get that man on a ship and set it on a course to the Infinity. Jason, I wish to brief you and deploy you in person." Jason exits the briefing room and immediately boards a transport to the Infinity.


	2. The Infinity and Besdilore

Chapter two; The Infinity and Besdilore. Location The Infinity, orbiting Besdilore. January 5, 2557, 1000 hours

The shuttle rumbled to a slow glide as it exited slipspace, jostling Jason and his canmates awake. The Infinity in all its awesome presence loomed in front of the shuttle. "Looks like were here!" a marine shouted, a little too loud. "Pipe down Johnson. We know," said another. Jason looks up from his mission log to look at the ship in front of the shuttle. _Damn. Look at the size of that ship._ Jason never knew a ship of such size could be built, but he was aware of its construction. The pilot of the shuttle comes on the intercom and says "Hang tight everyone. We're docking." Immediately a vibration is felt as the shuttle comes to a halt, connected with the ship.

The pod doors open and out they all walk. Captain Lasky is down waiting for Jason. "Welcome to the Infinity, Jason." Lasky says with a bit of excitement. "I read your file. You have one hell of a record, Jason". Jason replies, "Two congressional medals of honor, six purple hearts, and three stars of valor sure make for one hell of a record. And you have no idea what kind of a hell I went through to get them. That was some hard shit." "I'm sure it was," replied Lasky. "Now, the mission. You are being deployed via drop pod into the outpost on Besdilore. Another Spartan team, and a group of bad company marines will be there, awaiting you. Let's get you armed and ready." Jason, knowing he may get his M16 taken away, he says "Sir, I am already armed and ready. These are the weapons that got me through the Human-Covenant war. I am already ready. Drop me any time you want." Lasky responds, "Copy that Jason." Lasky keys his mike and addresses the ship A.I. "Roland, prep Jason's drop pod. He's going in."

**I know. Short as hell. But hey. I am new to this kind of thing. Gimme a break! Feel free to shoot me a rating/ message. I want to write a good one for you all. Stay tuned. I update randomly (or at least try to.)**


End file.
